elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tears of the Savior
Overview Prerequisites: None Faction: None Quest giver: S'drassa of the Mage's Guild in Leyawiin Reward: *Levels 1-4: 500 *Levels 5-9: 800 *Levels 10-14: 1200 *Levels 15-19: 1600 *Levels 20-24: 2000 *Levels 25+: 2500 Background Information A Khajiit named S'drassa asks you to find Garridan's Tears. S'drassa enjoys collecting crystals, especially those of a magical nature, and is willing to pay a handsome amount of gold for each Tear you recover. Speak to him about the Tears. S'drassa describes a bit about Garridan's Tears to you. Apparently, they're literally tears of a knight named Garridan who was killed and frozen while battling a Frost Atronach ages ago. To find where they may be located, he suggests that you speak to Julienne Fanis at Arcane University in the Imperial City. Walkthrough After talking to S'drassa about Garridian's Tears, go to the Arcane University in the Imperial City and ask Julienne Fanis about the Tears. She refers you to a book, Knightfall, available at the First Edition bookstore in the Imperial City Market District, if you want to learn more about possible locations of Garridan's Tears. Go to the First Edition bookstore in the Market District and buy Knightfall from Phintias, then read the book. Knightfall tells the tale of Garridan and the quest for Everflow Ewer at a place known as Frostfire Glade. It is supposedly located in the mountains near Bruma. The book also mentions needing special Refined Frost Salts to get into the Glade, which you can buy from Julienne Fanis. If you go and talk to S'drassa again, he will give you five Philter of Frostward potions that will protect you from frost damage. Out to Frostfire Cave Head to Frostfire Cave and fight your way through. It's mostly occupied by rats, wolves, mountain lions, and/or bears. Once you find the door to the actual Frostfire Glade, enter. You will encounter Frost Atronachs within the glade. The entire area seems filled with a swirling, freezing mist. The extreme cold in this place is unbearable without magical protection. The glade is true to its namesake: the frost burns as if it was fire. In the center of Frostfire Glade you'll discover an astonishing sight. Garridan himself locked in an eternal frozen struggle with a huge Frost Atronach. The journal entry reads as follows -- "It appears that Garridan had dropped his weapon and was using the Ewer to protect himself. The Atronach smashed the Ewer, which must have reacted with the magical waters and froze everything solid. A sad end for such a noble knight." Retrieving Garridan's tears Search the ground surrounding Garridan for Garridan's Tears; there are five of them. Four will be scattered on the ground around the frozen warrior. A fifth tear should be up on top of the rock hosting the ice sculpture, on the opposite side from the tree-bridge. If you need help, see the image at right. Be careful, as they are extremely tiny and hard to find. If your character happens to hit one of the tears with his foot when walking, it could get bumped under a rock or plant, making it nearly impossible to find. Walk slowly when searching for the tears. The tears are easier to spot when on one of the surrounding rocks. Once you have recovered the five Tears return to S'drassa for your reward of gold. Additional Notes Apparently the Tears are useful in making a cure for Skooma addiction. You will find some vials of skooma in a chest near S'drassa in the Mage's Guild in Leyawiin. It is easier to spot Garridan's tears when you take on a third-person perspective and tilt the camera so that it is directly above your character. Place your character in sneak mode while doing this to assure you do not hit the tears. Fun Bug After gathering all 5 Tears, it is possible to climb out of the glade if your agility is high enough. You will find yourself on a high plateau with almost vertical cliffs all the way around. This is an unfinished area of the game, apparently not intended to be reached at all. If you jump down one of the steep cliffs, survivable again if your agility is high enough, you end up in an area that looks completely flat. If you run long enough in one direction, you will find yourself swimming. If you swim long enough in one direction, you will then find yourself swimming through the air. And so it goes forever, alternating between swimming and running. You may turn around and will eventually end up in front of the plateau containing the Glade, but will not be able to climb back up to the top. You will have to reload a save from before jumping down the cliff to continue with the game. Not useful, but interesting nonetheless. Garridan is also mentioned as the one who helped Lord Jaren seal Lord Kain and Arielle Jurard in Battlehorn Castle. Journal Entries When you talk to S'drassa: :S'drassa of the Mage's Guild in Leyawiin has tasked me to find Garridan's Tears. S'drassa enjoys collecting crystals of a magical nature, and is willing to pay a handsome amount gold for each Tear I recover. I should continue to speak to him about these unique formations. Speaking to S'drassa further: :S'drassa described a bit about Garridan's Tears to me. Apparently, they're literally tears of a knight who was somehow frozen long ago. To find where they may be located, he suggested I speak to a colleague of his at the Arcane University in the Imperial City, Julienne Fanis. After having spoken with Julienne: :Julienne Fanis referred me to a book, "Knightfall", available at the First Edition bookshop in the Market District if I wanted to learn more about the possible location of Garridan's Tears. Once you have purchased Knightfall: :I've purchased Knightfall from Phinitas at the First Edition Bookshop in the Market District. I should read it to find out more about Garridan's Tears. After reading the book: :Knightfall tells the tale of Garridan and the quest for the Everflow Ewer at a place known as Frostfire Glade. It is supposedly located in the mountains near Bruma. Using some of the references from the story, I was able to pinpoint it on my map. The book also mentions needing special refined frost salts to get into the Glade. I should speak to Julienne Fanis about this. When you acquire refined frost salts from Julienne: :I've acquired refined frost salts from Julienne. I should now make my way to Frostfire Glade. After you arrive at Frostfire Glade: :I've arrived at the entrance to Frostfire Glade. Like the book describes, the refined frost salts are in my hand; all I must do is open the seal by touching it. When you enter Frostfire Glade: :I've entered Frostfire Glade. The entire area seems filled with a swirling, freezing mist. The extreme cold in this place is unbearable without magical protection. The glade is true to its namesake; the frost burns as if it was fire. I should now carefully begin searching it for Garridan's Tears. When you have reached the center of the Glade: :In the center of Frostfire Glade, I've discovered an astonishing sight. Garridan himself locked in an eternal frozen struggle with a huge Frost Atronach. It appears that Garridan had dropped his weapon and was using the Ewer to protect himself. The Atronach smashed the Ewer, which must have reacted with the magical waters and froze everything solid. A sad end for such a noble knight. Upon finding a tear: :I've found one of Garridan's Tears. I should continue searching, as there may be more. Once you have recovered all five tears: :I've found the fifth and final one of Garridan's Tears. I can now return to S'drassa in Leyawiin for my hard-earned reward, and perhaps a warm fire. When you give the tears to S'drassa: :I've given Garridan's Tears to S'drassa. He rewarded me with a fair amount of gold for each of them, plus a bonus for finding more than he had expected. Category:Quests that start in Leyawiin Category:Side quests Category:Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests